We never Close german Edition
by Ayu the Messiah
Summary: Season 3 Reloded: Was wäre wenn Speed nicht gestorben wäre und ryan trotzdem ins Lab gekommen wäre? Probleme vorprogrammiert!
1. Troubleshooting Part I

Ayu & Ihu Productions  
>CSI: MIAMI<br>"We Never Close"  
>SEASON 3: RELOADED<p>

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

"We Never Close" begann als ein RPG, welches wir (Ayu und Ihu) online gespielt haben. Wir mochten die Idee, unsere alternative Storyline als Fanfiktion zu schreiben, so sehr, dass wir schließlich alles überarbeiteten um dieses Ziel zu verwirklichen. Die eigentliche Sprache dieser Fanfiktion ist englisch, da wir das RPG damals auch auf Englisch angefangen haben. Dementsprechend wird es vermutlich immer recht lange dauern bis ein deutsches Kapitel online gestellt werden kann, da wir die Übersetzung erst nach Fertigstellung und Überarbeitung des vollständigen Kapitels beginnen werden. Die Fanfiktion wird etwa 24 Episoden umfassen. Und vermutlich wird es nicht dabei bleiben.  
>Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird es mehrere Crossover mit CSI und CSI:NY geben. Das Pairing der Story steht mittlerweile – nach langen Diskussionen – fest, aber verraten wird es trotzdem nicht. *g*.<p>

_Zum Thema Updates:_  
>Da wir die gesamte Geschichte immer noch als RPG und auf Englisch schreiben wird es einige Zeit dauern bis wir ein Kapitel fertig stellen können. Dies liegt nicht nur an der Länge der einzelnen Kapitel, sondern auch daran, dass jedes von ihnen nach dem Schreiben noch zweimal überarbeitet wird, bis es schließlich wirklich fertig ist. Erst danach werden wir uns an die Arbeit machen es ins deutsche zu übersetzen. Da wir – je nachdem – zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber gleichzeitig auch schon am nächsten Englischen Kapitel sitzen, kann dies auch einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wer mehr zum Status der einzelnen Kapitel wissen möchte kann uns entweder eine E-Mail schreiben oder auf unserer Homepage nachsehen.<p>

_Anmerkung:_  
>Im Gegensatz zu den englischen Kapiteln werden wir im deutschen mehrere kleinere Kapitel hochladen, damit das updaten etwas schneller geht. Wer das komplette Kapitel lesen möchte bevor es auf deutsch fertig ist kann dies dann gerne auf Englisch tun. (zu finden unter und )<p>

_Warnung:_  
>Dieses Kapitel ist bisher nur einmal überarbeitet worden, es kann durchaus sein, dass es noch einmal bearbeitet wird um einen besseren Lesefluss zu gewährleisten.<p>

_Ayu & Ihu_

**DISCLAIMER:**

_This literary work is a piece of fan fiction. CSI: Miami, and all associated content (whether trademarked, copyrighted or otherwise protected by U.S. or international law) are property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer and/or their registered trademark and copyright holders._

Episode 1  
>Troubleshooting (Part 15)

Der Geruch von frisch blühenden roten und goldenen Blumen erfüllte die Luft und vermischte sich mit den fröhlichen Liedern der Vögel, die den Beginn des Frühlings ankündigten. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch die Blätter der Bäume, tauchten den Park in ein sanftes goldenes Licht und erhellten das hellgrüne Gras, welches in dunklem Blut getaucht war.  
>Die ansonsten so friedliche Atmosphäre wurde durch die wütenden dunklen Farben unterbrochen und es hatte sich bereits eine kleine Gruppe Schaulustiger um das gelbe Band versammelt, dass die Officer um den Tatort gespannt hatten. Keinen von ihnen kümmerten die Blumen und Bäume, die aus ihrem Winterschlaf erwachten oder die Sonne, die auf Miami brannte. Alles was sie wollten war einen Blick auf die beiden Leichen zu erhaschen, die man hier morgens gefunden hatte.<p>

Alexx Woods starrte auf die beiden 16-jährigen Mädchen, die dort vor ihr Seite an Seite lagen und sich an der Hand hielten, während Eric Delko um sie herum wanderte und mehrere Photos von den Opfern machte. Eines der Mädchen – ihr Name war Julie McMiller – war eine schöne und sehr weibliche junge Frau mit goldblondem Haar und roten Lippen. Ihr weißes Hemd war aufgerissen und wies drei kleine Löcher auf, wo die Projektile ihren fragilen Körper eingedrungen waren.  
>Die Kugeln waren offensichtlich aus einer automatischen 9mm Handfeuerwaffe abgegeben worden, was Alexx daraus schloss, dass die rechte Hand des anderen Mädchens – Viviane McMiller – noch immer den Griff der Waffe fest umklammerte.<br>Horatio Caine – der die Identitäten der Mädchen überprüft hatte – hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass es sich bei den Beiden um Zwillingsschwestern handelte, aber rein äußerlich gab es darauf kaum einen Hinweis. Die Beiden schienen gar nichts gemeinsam zu haben, auch wenn ihre Gesichtszüge doch recht ähnlich waren. Viviane war, im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester, der sportliche, burschikose Typ mit schwarz gefärbten Haaren und muskulösen Armen. Sie wirkte recht maskulin, aber ihre Augenlider waren mit schwarzem Lidschatten und einer Art flüssigem Eyeliner bedeckt und die große Tätowierung eines chinesischen Zeichens war in ihrem Nacken zu sehen.  
>Alexx kniete sich zu den Beiden hinunter, während Horatio jede ihrer Bewegungen genau verfolgte.<br>Vorsichtig die Blutspuren auf Vivianes Gesicht nachfahrend begann sie die Ereignisse zu rekonstruieren.  
>„Beide haben Abwehrverletzungen an ihren Armen und Schultern. Sieht so aus als hätten sie miteinander gekämpft. Siehst du diese Hämatome? Solche bekommt man nur, wenn man von jemandem geschlagen wird."<br>Sie zeigte auf eine hellblaue Schwellung in Vivianes Gesicht, während sie darauf wartete, dass ihr Kollege etwas dazu sagte, doch Horatio blieb stumm.  
>„Dieses Mädchen hier", Alexx nickte in Julies Richtung, „wurde von drei Projektilen getötet. Getroffen wurde sie in Bauch, Brustkorb und der Linken Schulter. Die Kugeln haben ihre Lungen und Uterus durchdrungen und haben zu inneren Blutungen geführt. Ihr Schulterblatt wurde vom Aufprall des dritten Projektils gebrochen."<p>

Eric, der ebenfalls Alexx Ausführungen aufmerksam zuhörte, machte mehrere Bilder wobei immer wieder das familiären klick der Kamera ertönte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Viviane die Hand ihrer Schwester hielt, während die Finger ihrer anderen Hand um den Abzug der Waffe geschlungen waren. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich sogar in diesem Moment noch an der Hand hielten war ein eindeutiges Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich nahe gestanden haben mussten. Aber wenn dem so war, was konnte sie dann so sehr in die Verzweiflung getrieben haben, dass sie sich oder den jeweils anderen töten würden? Doch all das änderte nichts daran, dass sie beide einen friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatten. Fast so als würden sie schlafen. Nur ihre gräuliche Gesichtsfarbe und blutige Haut zeigte dem CSI, dass sie tot waren.  
>„Was ist mit Viviane?" fragte er Alexx schließlich gedankenverloren. „Was hat sie getötet?"<br>„Dazu wollte ich gerade kommen.", antwortete sie. „Viviane wurde durch einen einzigen Schuss in die Herzgegend getötet. Sie muss danach noch ein paar Sekunden gehabt haben, ansonsten hätte sie sich niemals alleine so neben ihre Schwester legen können."  
>Alexx sah zu Horatio hoch.<br>„So, wie sieht das für dich aus?"  
>„Alles scheint so als hätte Viviane ihre Schwester getötet, bevor sie schließlich Selbstmord beging, aber wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. Die Beweise werden uns sagen, was hier vorgefallen ist."<p>

Das war alles was er sagte, bevor er sich umdrehte und zu Calleigh Duquesne hinüber sah, die dabei war die Patronenhülsen und die Kugeln, die durch Julies Körper geschossen worden waren, einzusammeln. Calleigh packte die Patronenhülsen in verschiedene Tüten und beschriftete sie. Danach begann sie nach der fehlenden Kugel zu suchen, welche sie schließlich ein paar Meter entfernt von den zwei Körpern fand. Vorsichtig hob sie sie hoch und betrachtete sie erst einmal eingehend.  
>„Was für eine Schönheit" murmelte Calleigh leise vor sich, ehe sie auch die Kugel in einer Tüte verschwinden ließ.<br>Horatio schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Alexx zuwandte.  
>„Denkst du nicht, dass es seltsam ist, dass jemand der sich umbringen möchte dies mit einer Kugel durch das Herz? Wie konnte sie wissen, wie sie schießen muss, dass sie sterben würde? Schnell sterben würde? Wieso hat sie keinen anderen Weg gewählt? Etwas Einfacheres?" fragte Horatio sie.<br>Es war eine Schande, dass diese beiden Mädchen lange vor ihrer Zeit sterben mussten und er war wirklich neugierig was all das verursacht haben konnte. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich war konnte er nicht glauben, dass Viviane sich selbst getötet hatte, auch wenn es vielleicht so aussehen mochte. Er konnte nicht sagen, was an diesem Bild falsch war, aber die Beweise logen nie und daher würden sie es herausfinden.

Horatio warf einen flüchtigen Blick zu Ryan Wolfe der mehrere Bilder von den umliegenden Beweisen machte um eine anständige und vollständige Zeichnung der Szenerie zu gewährleisten.  
>„Geh schon mal vor" rief dieser gerade Calleigh zu, die ihn etwas gefragt hatte, was Horatio nicht mitbekommen hatte. Calleigh stieß einen lang gezogenen Seufzer aus, stand auf und ging zu Alexx, welche immer noch die Leichen untersuchte. Sie kniete sich neben Viviane und nahm ihr die Waffe aus der Hand, so dass sie sie mit ins Labor nehmen konnte. Mit ein paar Worten ließ sie Horatio wissen, wo er sie finden konnte wenn er sie brauchte. Für den Moment war alles was sie noch tun konnte die Waffe zu überprüfen.<p>

Nachdem er damit fertig war Bilder vom Tatort zu machen begann Ryan damit Proben der Blutspritzer zu entnehmen, die im Gras deutlich zu erkennen waren. Er musste zugeben, dass er verwirrt darüber war wie sie angeordnet waren. Soweit er wusste musste man aus einiger Entfernung auf jemanden schießen, damit die Bluttropfen ein solches Muster ergaben. Sich eine mentale Notiz machend, Calleigh oder Horatio später deswegen zu fragen – er konnte sie nicht direkt fragen, da Horatio, Alexx und Calleigh sich bereits wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Labor gemacht hatten – beschloss er keine weiteren Vermutungen anzustellen.

Eric packte das Kameraequipment ein und verstaute seinen Arbeitskoffer im Kofferraum seines Wagens, ehe er zum Tatort zurückging. Er schlüpfte zwischen ein paar der Schaulustigen durch und sah Ryan wie er sich kniend über etwas am Boden beugte. Eric wusste nicht, was sein Kollege vorhatte, aber er war der Meinung, dass ihre Aufgabe hier erledigt war. Alle Beweisstücke waren fotografiert, beschriftet und ordentlich katalogisiert worden. Welchen Grund sollte es geben noch in der Erde zu wühlen?  
>Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Für ihn gab es jetzt nur noch eines zu tun.<br>Seine Handschuhe abstreifend ging er auf Detektive Monroe zu. Der untersetzte Mann in seinen Fünfzigern war als Ersatz für Frank Tripp anwesend, da dieser in der vorherigen Woche mit seiner Familie in Urlaub gefahren war. Eric war Monroe vor einem Jahr das erste Mal begegnet, aber er konnte ihn immer noch nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann erschien ihm einfach merkwürdig.  
>Der Detektive kämpfte gerade damit, die Frau zu beruhigen die den Notruf gewählt hatte, aber er hatte offensichtlich wenig Erfolg damit. Die Frau zitterte am ganzen Körper und starrte auf das Gras zu ihren Füßen.<br>_Muss ein ziemlicher Schock für sie gewesen sein_, dachte Eric. Monroe nickte ihm zu als er Eric entdeckte und zog sich – offensichtlich erleichtert von seiner Aufgabe erlöst zu sein – zurück. Also trat der Kubaner ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, während ihr verklärter Blick sich schließlich auf ihn richtete.  
>„Ich… Ich…", stotterte sie.<br>„Miss Delfino? Mein Name ist Eric Delko", stellte er sich mit ruhiger Stimme vor. „Ich bin ein Ermittler des CSI-Teams die den Fall von Julie und Viviane McMiller bearbeiten."  
>„Also… waren das… die Namen der Mädchen?" fragte sie geschockt. Eric nickte zustimmend, ging jedoch nicht weiter darauf ein.<br>„Der Detektive hat mir gesagt, dass sie die Leichen um 9:14 Uhr heute Morgen aufgefunden haben. Haben Sie etwas Ungewöhnliches Bemerkt, ehe Sie hier angekommen sind?"  
>„Nein", erwiderte sie, ihre Lippen zitterten immer noch stark. „Ich war bloß joggen… die frische Luft genießen… Ich mache das jeden Mittwoch… und dann…"<br>Sie stockte und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
>„Haben Sie die Beiden vorher schon einmal gesehen? Kannten Sie sie?" fragte Eric.<br>„Nein!", wiederholte sie, dieses mal schon fast schreiend. „Wieso muss ich all das schon wieder erzählen? Ich habe dem Officer doch bereits alles gesagt, was ich weiß!"  
><em>Okay, sieht nicht so aus als würden wir hier viel Fortschritte machen.<em>  
>„Ich weiß, Miss Delfino. Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass es nichts gab, was Sie nicht vor Detektive Monroe sagen konnten. Er kann manchmal etwas… grob sein.", gab Eric zu. Ein sardonisches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.<br>„Ja, dass stimmt" stimmte die Frau zu. „Er ist nicht der Typ Mensch, dem man so leicht vertrauen kann."  
>Eric zog langsam eine kleine Karte aus der Innenseite seiner Jacke hervor und reichte sie ihr. „Hier steht mein Name und meine Telefonnummer. Sie können mich jeder Zeit anrufen, sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen."<br>Unfähig die aufgelöste Frau so stehen zu lassen, wechselte er noch ein paar beruhigende Worte mit ihr, ehe er sie schließlich nach Hause schickte.

Als er sich schließlich wieder zu Ryan umdrehte sah er, dass dieser immer noch die Flecken im Gras betrachtete. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zeigte Eric deutlich, dass er sich auf etwas konzentrierte.  
>„Hey, Junge!" rief er als er näher zu ihm kam und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken, „Lass uns unsere Sachen nehmen und zum Lab zurück fahren. Wir sind hier fertig!"<br>Tief durchatmend und sich selbst davon abhaltend dem anderen CSI einen finsteren Blick für die Art der Anrede zuzuwerfen, nickte Ryan zustimmend und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er versuchte immer noch das eigentliche Geschehen zu rekonstruieren, aber egal was er auch tat, er konnte keine sinnvolle Erklärung für einige der Dinge finden, die sie gefunden hatten. Am Anfang hatte der Fall recht einfach ausgesehen: Zwillingsschwestern, die sich stritten, wobei die eine die andere erschießt, bevor sie schließlich Selbstmord begeht. Aber er hatte das undefinierbare Gefühl, dass sie immer weniger zu wissen schienen, je mehr sie erfuhren.

Sie hatte sichergestellt, dass die digitale Verbindung zu Horatios Aussichtspunkt im Saal deutlich war, so dass er die Autopsie von Viviane McMiller ohne unschöne Komplikationen verfolgen konnte.  
>Es hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen das starke, dunkle Make-up zu entfernen, aber nachdem sie endlich fertig war sah Alexx auf das blasse Gesicht hinab, kämmte ihre schwarzen Haare zurück und nahm eine DNA-Probe.<br>„In Ordnung, sweetheart.", sagte sie liebevoll, auch wenn sie wusste, dass das Mädchen ihr niemals würde antworten können. „Lass uns nachsehen, was mit dir passiert ist."  
>Sie festigte ihren Griff um das Skalpell und schnitt langsam Vivianes Epidermis auf. Wie sie es vorher bereits Horatio gesagt hatte, hatte die Kugel ihre Herzmuskeln durchtrennt und somit zu einem fast sofortigen Tod geführt. <em>Wenigstens musste sie nicht lange leiden<em>, dachte Alexx. Nichtsdestotrotz, etwas bereitete Alexx Unbehagen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Dinge nicht ganz so waren sie sie schienen und sie war entschlossen alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun um sicherzustellen, dass sie herausfanden was mit den beiden Mädchen passiert war.  
>Sie erzählte Horatio was sie sah, auch wenn er alles genau beobachtete und auf dem Bildschirm nach etwas interessantem oder ungewöhnlichem suchte.<br>„Ein 9mm Projektil, blieb in ihrer rechten Herzkammer stecken. Sie muss Leistungssport betrieben haben, ihre Muskeln sind in gutem Zustand. Das würde erklären, wie ihr Herz eine Kugel stoppen konnte, die aus einer so kurzen Entfernung abgefeuert wurde."  
>Ihre Finger fanden Vivianes rechte Hand, die die Farbe kalter Asche hatte. Alexx zog ein schmales Wattestäbchen hervor und sicherte eine Probe der pulverartigen Rückstände.<br>„Hier sind Rückstände von Schießpulver an der Hand, mit der sie den Schuss abgefeuert hat, jedoch nichts an der Haut um die Wunde herum oder in ihrem Körper."  
>H nickte und sah auf den Bildschirm. „Alexx, gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dass du in etwa bestimmen kannst, was die kürzeste Distanz sein kann aus der sie erschossen wurde? Und was kannst du mir zum Todeszeitpunkt sagen?"<br>Alexx nickte, nahm aber vorerst einen kleinen Behälter und griff erneut nach ihrem Skalpell um den Magen des Mädchens zu öffnen.  
>„Mageninhalt… Kleine Stücke Pizza so weit ich das sehen kann. Vermutlich die Reste ihres letzten Abendessens, aber um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Drogen oder chemische Materialien zu sich genommen hat, werde ich Eric eine Probe schicken."<br>Alexx kehre wieder zu Vivianes zerrissenem Herzen zurück.  
>„Von den Folgen des Einschlags her", sagte sie langsam während sie das Organ untersuchte, „kann ich dir sagen, dass…"<br>Sie erstarrte in ihren Bewegungen und sah genauer hin.  
>Das konnte nicht sein!<p>

Nachdem Calleigh wieder beim Institut angekommen war, machte sie sich geradewegs auf den Weg in die Ballistik um die Waffe zu untersuchen. Mit ihrer Arbeit beginnend nahm sie alle Fingerabdrücke die sie auf der Waffe finden konnte und schickte sie ins DNA-Labor. Nachdem sie nach allen möglichen Proben gesucht hatte begann sie damit die Waffe auseinander zu bauen um sie weiter untersuchen zu können. Das Erste was feststellte war, dass nur eine Kugel aus dem Magazin fehlte. Eine Sache die nicht zum Bild des Tatortes passte. Es sollte nicht richtig sein. Es waren schließlich mindestens vier Schüsse abgefeuert worden und wenn lediglich ein Schuss aus dieser Waffe abgefeuert wurde, welcher war es? Und noch wichtiger, wo war die andere Waffe? Es hatte keine Hinweise auf einen weiteren Schützen gegeben, als sie am Tatort waren und so hatten sie angenommen, dass Viviane sie Beide getötet hatte. Aber mit dem was sie nun wusste, konnte dies kaum noch der Wahrheit entsprechen.  
>Sich einige Notizen dazu machend sah die blonde Frau sich den Rest der Waffe an, ehe sie sie wieder zusammensetzte.<br>„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen was du kannst.", ließ sie freudig vernehmen, als sie ihre Sicherheitsgläser und Ohrenschützer aufsetzte. Sie feuerte einen einzelnen Schuss ab um die Kugel und Rückstände mit denen zu vergleichen, die sie in der Nähe der Opfer gefunden hatte. Sie war nur leicht überrascht, als die Kugeln nicht übereinstimmten. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich die erste Kugel unserer vermissten Waffe gefunden. Nun dann wollen wir doch mal herausfinden wer von ihr getroffen wurde."  
>Noch ein paar letzte Notizen machend, begab sie sich auf den Weg zum Autopsiesaal.<p>

Horatio hob eine Augenbraue als Alexx in ihren Erklärungen plötzlich stoppte. Er drehte sich zum Bildschirm und versuchte zu erkennen, was sie so durcheinander gebracht haben konnte.  
>„Alexx?", fragte er schließlich, immer noch darauf wartend das sie weiter sprechen würde.<br>„Es tut mir Leid…"  
>Tief seufzend legte sie ihr Skalpell hin, entfernte das Projektil und zeigte auf die Wunde, die die Kugel verursacht hatte. „Du hattest Recht. Sie kann sich nicht selbst erschossen haben, ansonsten wären ihre Brust und die Organe wesentlich mehr ramponiert und zerrissen. Von den Einrissen um die Wunde her würde ich sagen, dass sie aus einer Entfernung von 5-10 Metern erschossen wurde. Der Todeszeitpunkt liegt vermutlich zwölf bis fünfzehn Stunden zurück. Das bedeutet etwa zwischen 8:00 und 9:00 Uhr gestern Abend."<br>Sie sah hoch zum Fenster und beobachtete Horatio dabei, wie er konzentriert auf den Bildschirm sah.  
>„Also kein Selbstmord, hm?" ließ Horatio mit besorgter Stimme vernehmen. „Nun dann, ich werde nachsehen, was Calleigh über die Waffe herausgefunden hat. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden."<p>

Eric machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe mit Ryan zu sprechen, als sie sich auf den Weg zurück zum Labor machten. Ryan seinerseits versuchte gar nicht erst irgendeine unintelligente Art der Konversation - wie Smalltalk - ins Leben zu rufen. Eric wollte offensichtlich nicht mit ihm sprechen – das konnte ihm nur recht sein!

Im Labor angekommen verließ er so schnell wie möglich den Aufzug, froh keine weitere Sekunde in der Anwesenheit des Kubaners verbringen zu müssen. Auf seinem Weg ins Photolabor, wo er die Negative entwickeln wollte um mit ihnen später die Zeichnung des Tatortes anzufertigen, hatte er endlich einen Moment der Ruhe. Die Dinge so Hand zu haben war nicht die beste Lösung um ein Problem zu beseitigen, aber er war einfach nur froh einen Moment alleine zu sein.  
>Er seufzte schwer, als er sich in einen Stuhl fallen ließ, der vor einem massiven Schreibtisch stand. Die verschiedenen Chemikalien um die Negative zu entwickeln standen direkt vor ihm, also zog er ein paar Handschuhe an und begann mit seiner Arbeit, während er seine Gedanken wandern ließ.<br>Ryan wusste ganz genau, dass jeder ihn ansah und mit Timothy Speedle verglich. Obwohl er Speedle nie persönlich getroffen hatte, so hatte er doch einige Dinge über diesen erfahren, als er unbeabsichtigt eine Unterhaltung zwischen Eric, Calleigh und Alexx mitbekam. Seine Erinnerungen durchforstend konnte er sich an eine Unterhaltung von Eric und Calleigh erinnern, die diese zwischen zwei Tassen Kaffee geführt hatten, als Horatio gerade vom Miami-Dade Memorial Hospital zurückgekommen war. Irgendwie hatte Speedle sich in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten gebracht, als seine Waffe versagte. Er wurde von dem Täter niedergeschossen und die Kugel hatte sich tief in seiner Brust vergraben. _„Wie oft hab ich ihm gesagt, dass er seine Waffe reinigen soll?"_ konnte Ryan Calleigh in einer besorgten Stimme sagen hören. Ryans Meinung nach musste Speedle entweder verdammt viel Mut besitzen oder er war einfach unglaublich dumm und hatte einfach _verdammt viel_ Glück diesen Schuss überhaupt überlebt zu haben. Persönlich hielt er die zweite Variante für wahrscheinlicher, aber im Grunde waren beide Möglichkeiten bescheuert. Doch Ryan hatte das steht's für sich behalten, verschloss seine Gedanken und vergrub sie tief in sich. Er wusste es war besser so, anstatt noch mehr Probleme zu schaffen, als er ohnehin schon hatte.  
>Als Ryan seinen ersten Tag im Labor hatte konnte er die Spannung die sich knisternd durch die Luft zog schon fast greifen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war Speedles Zustand noch kritischer als er ohnehin schon gewesen war, da er sich eine Blutvergiftung zugezogen hatte, die ihn einiges an Kraft kostete. Es hatte fast zwei Monate gedauert bis Horatio seinem Team mitteilen konnte, dass Speedle sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand. Und nun war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er zurückkehren würde um seinen alten Platz einzunehmen.<br>Nichtsdestotrotz behandelten alle Ryan als wollte er Speedles Platz einnehmen. Manchmal hatte er sogar das Gefühl, dass einige von ihnen glaubten er selbst habe ihn angeschossen. Konnten sie nicht sehen, dass er einfach nur seinen Job als Kriminalist machen wollte? Er hatte in nicht im Geringsten das Bedürfnis Speedle zu ersetzen; er versuchte es nicht einmal, aber das interessierte offenbar niemanden mehr.  
>Tatsächlich fragte er selbst sich immer noch was passieren würde, wenn Speedle zurück war. Würde Horatio ihn im Lab behalten oder würde er beschließen, dass er keine Verwendung mehr für Ryan hatte? Er wusste es nicht, aber im Endeffekt war er der einzige CSI den Horatio bei seinem Nachnamen nannte.<br>In Zeiten wie diesen, wenn seine Gedanken ihm keine Ruhe ließen, wünschte er sich wirklich das es jemanden gäbe mit dem er darüber reden konnte, aber er wollte seinen Onkel nicht mit seinen dummen Ängsten belasten. Er musste das hier alleine durchstehen und auch wenn jede Faser in seinem Körper protestierte, er würde einfach daneben stehen und zusehen, so lange nicht klar war, dass er etwas tun konnte. Was sonst sollte er auch tun?  
>Als Ryan bemerkte, dass er fertig war, sammelte er die Fotografien ein und machte sich auf den Weg zum Layout-Raum, wo er die Fotos so lange hin und her verschob, bis eine OCD vollkommen zufrieden war und begann schlussendlich damit die Skizze des Tatortes anzufertigen. Während er das tat versuchte er alle weiteren Gedanken von sich zu schieben, grübeln würde ihm nichts bringen und es würde sicher nicht den Fall lösen, also war es an der Zeit sich auf die Arbeit zu konzentrieren.<p>

_Tbc..._


	2. Troubleshooting Part II

_**2/5**_

„H!", grüßte sie ihn als sie vor dem Autopsiesaal aufeinander trafen. Ihr finsterer Gesichtsausdruck verriet Horatio, dass Calleigh ganz offensichtlich keine guten Neuigkeiten hatte. „Ich habe die Waffe überprüft. Im Magazin hat nur eine Kugel gefehlt und die Kugel, die wir am Tatort gefunden haben, passte nicht zu meinem Testschuss. Wir haben also offensichtlich einen zweiten Schützen und keine Ahnung, um wen es sich dabei handelt. Und wir können nicht sagen, ob Julie überhaupt von ihrer Schwester erschossen wurde oder nicht. Ich wollte gerade die anderen Kugeln holen. Vielleicht finde ich da ja die Kugel, die aus Vivianes Waffe abgefeuert wurde. Ansonsten haben wir ein Problem." Sie reichte ihm die Notizen, die sie während der Untersuchung gemacht hatte.

„Wir haben bereits herausgefunden, dass Viviane sich nicht selbst erschossen hat", ergänzte Horatio langsam. Langsam hatte er ein wirklich schlechtes Gefühl wegen dieses Falls. Anscheinend war nichts so wie es aussah. „Lass es mich wissen, sobald du etwas Neues herausgefunden hast."  
>Sie nickte und lächelte leicht. „Werde ich machen. Ich werde jetzt erst einmal die Daten der Kugeln und unserer Waffe durch die Datenbank zu schicken. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und die Waffe wurde schon mal verwendet."<br>Horatio nickte zustimmend und wandte sich zum gehen. „Tu das. Halt mich auf dem Laufenden."

Calleigh sah H noch einen Moment lang hinterher und nickte einmal kurz, ehe sie ihren Weg zu Alexx fortsetzte. Sie begann wirklich sich zu fragen, was zwischen den beiden Mädchen vorgefallen war, dass sie ein solch schreckliches Schicksal erleiden mussten. Alles was sie nun hoffen konnte war, dass sie in der Lage sein würden die Wahrheit über ihren Tod aufzudecken. Und wenn man sie fragte, dann war da noch viel mehr, als sie bisher auch nur ahnten.

Alexx begann zu lächeln, als Calleigh in den Autopsiesaal eilte. Sie war mit Vivianes Autopsie beinahe fertig gewesen, als Horatio gegangen war und so hatte es sie kaum Zeit gekostet diese abzuschließen und sich um ihre Zwillingsschwester zu kümmern. Sie hatte gerade die Kugeln aus dem Körper der jungen Frau entfernt und wusste, dass die blonde CSI eben deswegen hier war.  
>„Hey Alexx! Hast du was für mich?", fragte Calleigh sie in ihrem wie üblich fröhlichen Tonfall, der es immer wieder schaffte, sie in Erstaunen zu versetzen.<br>Alexx nickte in Richtung einer kleinen und schmalen Plastikbox, die halb mit einer Mischung aus Wasser und Blut gefüllt war, immer noch lächelnd. „Zwei Projektile, 9mm Kaliber. Die Erste gefunden in Viviane McMillers Herzkammer, die Zweite in Julie McMillers Uterus. Du wirst sie mögen!"  
>„Yay! Das sind endlich mal gute Neuigkeiten!"<br>Offensichtlich glücklich nahm Calleigh die kleine Box an sich und besah sich sie Kugeln genauer. „Sie mögen, Alexx? Sie sind beinahe perfekt. Was ist mit der anderen Kugel?" die blonde Frau hielt inne und sah die Gerichtsmedizinerin auffordernd an.  
>„Etwas Geduld, Honey", erwiderte Alexx mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich bin gerade dabei mir einen Weg durch ihre Lungen zu bahnen. Sie muss hier irgendwo sein…"<p>

Einen Spreizer zwischen Knochen und Fleisch platzierend, war Alexx schließlich in der Lage die letzte Kugel mit ihrer Pinzette zu erreichen. Sie entfernte sie aus Julies Brustkorb und legte sie zu den anderen in die Plastikbox.  
>„Bitte sehr, Süße. Hab Spaß damit!"<br>„Danke, Alexx"

Calleigh grinste sie breit an, nahm die Kugeln und begab sich zurück in die Ballistik, um mit ihrer Arbeit fortzufahren. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie Glück haben würden und den für die Tat Verantwortlichen bald schnappen würden.

Schon seit Rick Stetler an diesem Morgen aufgestanden war, hatte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ausgebreitet. In dem Moment, da er das CSI Laboratorium betrat, verschlimmerte es sich nur noch. Sein Haar war ordentlich geschnitten und er trug heute einen seiner besten Anzüge, doch das – und mindestens fünf Tassen Kaffee – tat nicht viel, um seine Zuversicht zu steigern.  
>Die ganze Nacht lang hatte er sich auf den Kampf vorbereitet, der heute hier ausgetragen werden würde. Auch wenn es ein Kampf der Worte statt der Waffen sein würde. Er hatte versucht einen mentalen Schutzwall zu errichten, hinter dem er seine Gefühle verstecken konnte, um sich voll und ganz auf seinen Gegner zu konzentrieren. Alles was er tun musste war abwarten, bis er die Barrieren des Gegners zum Einsturz gezwungen hatte, so dass er ihm seine und die Interessen der IAB aufzwingen konnte. Das erschien ihm die wahre Natur des Krieges zu sein.<br>Außerdem… Er kannte Horatio Caine und wusste, dass es so oder so hässlich werden würde.  
><em>Ganz ruhig<em>, redete er immer wieder auf sich selbst ein. _Es wird schon alles gut laufen!_  
>Tief durchatmend nahm er seine unauffällig aussehende, schwarze Aktentasche, welche auf dem Beifahrersitz des Autos gelegen hatte. Sie erhielt – neben anderen Dingen, wie einer Packung <em>Pall Mall<em> Zigaretten, einer Packung Streichhölzern und Pfefferminzbonbons – die Personalakte und medizinische Berichte von Timothy Speedle. Als Leiter der Untersuchungen das CSI-Team von Horatio Caine betreffenden war es seine Aufgabe dem Lieutenant mitzuteilen, was mit einem seiner talentiertesten Mitarbeiter passieren würde.  
>Seine Krawatte glatt streichend betrat Stetler das Gebäude, begab sich zum Schreibtisch der Sekretärin und fragte sie nach Caine.<br>„Ich werde ihn anrufen, aber es kann einige Zeit dauern, bis er herkommen kann. Wir haben heute Morgen gerade einen neuen Fall bekommen", ließ sie ihn wissen.  
>„Sorgen Sie einfach dafür, dass er her kommt!" schnaubte Stetler genervt. Er hatte keine Zeit für weitere Verhandlungen mit einem Untergebenen. Und wirklich, dass war weit unter seiner Würde, aber er wollte diese Sache ein für allemal erledigen.<p>

Glücklicherweise dauerte es nicht lange bis Caine sich von seiner Arbeit loseisen konnte und die Eingangshalle betrat.  
>„Rick", grüßte Horatio ihn und betrachtete ihn eingehend, „wie kann ich dir helfen?"<br>Stetler versuchte den ruhigen Ausdruck auf Horatios Gesicht zu ignorieren. Es war immer nervtötend wie gewandt Caine sein konnte, auch wenn er keinen Grund dazu besaß. Er öffnete seine Aktentasche und holte das Portfolio heraus, wobei er versuchte Horatios forschendem Blick auszuweichen.  
>„Ich dachte mir, du wärst vielleicht an Mr. Speedles momentanem Zustand interessiert."<br>Caine nickte leicht. „Was ist mit Speed?" fragte er und Stetler wusste augenblicklich, dass er wirklich interessiert war.  
>„Wir haben einen Anruf von dem Arzt, der für seine Rehabilitation zuständig ist, erhalten und er versicherte uns, dass er sich soweit wieder erholt hat, dass er seinen Genesungsurlaub in den nächsten Paar Wochen beenden könnte. Vielmehr hat Mr. Speedle das medizinische Zentrum in North Dakota bereits verlassen und ist seit Montag wieder in Miami."<br>Stetler reichte Horatio die Berichte. Hoffentlich wusste Caine nicht, dass das nicht alles war weswegen er hergekommen war, aber selbst wenn er würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben zu wissen, was er vorhatte. Es hatte schließlich nichts mit ihm zu tun, zumindest nicht direkt.  
>Caine nahm die Unterlagen entgegen und begann sie durchzusehen, ehe er seinen Blick wieder zu Stetler gleiten ließ.<br>„Das ist nicht alles was du mir sagen wolltest, oder?" fragte er und hob eine Augenbraue. Sie wussten beide, dass es eine rhetorische Frage war.  
>„Was bringt dich auf diesen Gedanken?" erwiderte Rick so gelassen wie möglich. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich über jedes kleine Ereignis informieren muss, das in diesem Institut vonstatten geht."<br>„Wir wissen beide, dass du niemals einfach nur hier her kommen würdest, um mir mitzuteilen wie es Speed geht, mir seine Unterlagen zu geben und dann wieder zu verschwinden, richtig?" erwiderte Horatio ruhig. „Also warum sagst du mir nicht, weshalb du wirklich hier bist?"  
>Stetler bedachte den rothaarigen Mann mit einem finsteren Blick.. Er konnte Horatio absolut nicht ausstehen. Er verabscheute sein Talent die Gedanken anderer Menschen zu lesen und das Wissen dann zu seinen eigenen Gunsten zu nutzen, seine gottverdammte Gelassenheit und für die Tatsache, dass er immer irgendwie an ihm vorbei kam.<br>„Das hat nichts mit dir zu tun." erwiderte er in einem scharfen Ton, seinen besten „_Vergiss die Sache"-_Blick anwendend.

Horatio blickte einen Moment zu Boden, ehe er seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte und Stetler wieder fixierte. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Du magst vielleicht behaupten, dass es nichts mit mir zu tun hat, doch wenn du vorhast meinem Team zu schaden, dann hat es sicher etwas mit mir zu tun."  
>„Du solltest dich nicht zu wichtig nehmen!" fuhr Stetler ihn an. Er verzog ungewollt das Gwsicht als er versuchte seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten, die drohten ihn zu übermannen.<br>„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Rick. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich das gerade tue." erwiderte Horatio.  
>„So, wenn es dir doch so ‚durchaus bewusst' ist", zitierte Stetler ihn leicht spöttisch, „dann wird dir ja auch klar sein, dass ich dir gegenüber keinerlei Verpflichtungen habe und dir dementsprechend auch keine Auskünfte über das geben muss, was ich tue."<br>Stetler wand seinen Kopf leicht zum Empfang und wich – wieder einmal – dem Blick Caines aus. Beide schwiegen und Sekunden wurden zu Minuten, bevor Horatio ergeben Seufzte.  
>„Nun gut, aber du tust besser nichts hinter meinem Rücken. Du würdest es vielleicht irgendwann bereuen. Wenn du mich nun bitte entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch viel zu tun!"<br>Die Erleichterung überwältigte Stetlers Körper beinahe, als Horatio sich umdrehte und wegging. Er wartete noch bis er gesehen hatte, dass Caine hinter der nächsten schallisolierten Tür verschwunden war und wand sich schließlich zu der Sekretärin, die hinter dem Empfangstresen saß.  
>„Können sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich möchte eine Nachricht für Mr. Ryan Wolfe hinterlassen. Er soll so bald wie möglich bei mir im Büro erscheinen."<p>

Er sah sich nicht um, als er Rick in der Eingangshalle stehen ließ, aber noch immer schwirrten Tausende verschiedene Gedanken durch seinen Kopf.  
>Als er den Anruf der Sekretärin erhalten hatte, hatte er wirklich gehofft es würde sich um etwas triviales handeln, aber irgendwie wusste er schon, dass es nicht so war. Und die Art wie Rick sich verhalten hatte war ihm ebenfalls höchst suspekt. Sicher, sie hatten auch vorher schon ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten, aber er konnte die Male in denen der andere Mann sich so benommen hatte an einer Hand abzählen. Rick hatte die wirkliche Absicht seines Besuches verschwiegen und versucht sich hinter einem Mantel aus Selbstvertrauen zu verstecken. Aber obwohl er sich solche Mühe gegeben hatte ruhig zu bleiben war er während ihres netten kleinen Gesprächs wütend geworden und Horatio wusste, dass er irgendetwas vorhatte. Die Art wie er sich geweigert hatte die Wahrheit zu sagen war ein Zeichen dafür, dass es nichts gutes sein konnte.<br>Horatio schüttelte leicht den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Ballistik zu Calleigh. Vielleicht gab es mittlerweile ja schon Hinweise darauf welche Waffe ihr zweiter Schütze benutzt hatte.

Dieses Mal hatten sie kein Glück gehabt. Die Waffe war vorher noch niemals benutzt worden, so dass es keinen möglichen Tatverdächtigen oder andere hilfreiche Informationen gab und sie wussten immer noch nicht genau, was eigentlich passiert war.  
>„Calleigh, ich möchte, dass du und Eric zurück in den Park fahrt. Sehr nach, ob ihr die fehlende Kugel finden könnt. Vielleicht hilft sie uns irgendwie weiter."<br>Wenn sie herausfinden konnten in welche Richtung Viviane geschossen hatte, würden sie vielleicht einen Hinweis darauf bekommen, wo ihr Mörder sich befunden hatte, kurz bevor er die Zwillinge erschoss. Und diese Spur könnte wichtige Beweise – wie zum Beispiel die DNA des Mörders – hervorbringen.

Während er zusah, wie Calleigh ging, konnte er nicht anders, als sich erneut zu wundern, was Stetler wohl vorhatte. Es machte es nicht besser, dass er bereits wusste das Rick über seinen Kopf hinweg entscheiden würde. Horatio würde es vermutlich erst erfahren, wenn die Sache bereits erledigt war.  
><em>Er macht besser nichts Dummes.<em>  
>Entschlossen sich später noch einmal näher damit zu befassen machte sich Horatio auf um zu sehen ob Alexx weitere Informationen für ihn hatte.<p>

Eric sammelte alle anderen Beweise, die am Tatort sichergestellt werden konnten und versuchte sich nicht um Ryans fluchtartiges Verschwinden beim Aufzug kümmern. Außerdem musste er über andere Dinge nachdenken. Er war – zum Beispiel – viel neugieriger, was die Untersuchung der Blutproben ergeben würde, die sie vorhin gesammelt hatten.  
>Zurück im DNA-Labor platzierte Valera ein paar Tropfen des Blutes auf einer kleinen Glasplatte und legte sie unter das Mikroskop, als jemand zwei Behälter mit dem Mageninhalt der beiden Mädchen, sowie zwei unterschiedliche Haarproben - die Alexx von den toten Körpern genommen hatte - brachte. Das blonde Haar war mit dem Namen „J. McMiller" und die kleine Tasche mit dem schwarzen Haar mit „V. McMiller" gekennzeichnet. Eric wusste, dass sie die DNA der Blutzellen mit der DNA der Haare vergleichen mussten.<p>

Die Untersuchung des Blutes, genauso wie die der Haare, hatte gezeigt, dass Viviane und Julie eineiige Zwillinge gewesen waren und dementsprechend gleich in ihren Genen waren. Nur ihre Wahl der Kleidung und des Make-ups unterschied sie voneinander. Das Blut, welches auf dem Rasen des Parks und ihren Körpern verteilt gewesen war, war nachweißlich ihr eigenes und nicht das einer anderen Person. Valera war allerdings überrascht die Rückstände einer aggressiven chemischen Substanz in Julies Kreislauf zu finden. Sie nahm den Mageninhalt, den Alexx dem Mädchen entnommen hatte und ließ die Technik den Rest erledigen.

Während sie auf den Ausdruck der Ergebnisse wartete, untersuchte sie die Schmauchspuren, die auf Vivianes rechter Hand gefunden wurde. Sie stammten eindeutig von der Waffe, die Calleigh gerade getestet hatte. Und auch wenn sie es nicht glauben konnte: die Beweise deuteten darauf hin, dass keine weitere Person am Mord und Selbstmord von Julie und Viviane beteiligt gewesen war. Aber sie wussten, dass das nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen konnte. Es sah fast so aus, als wenn die anderen Kugeln einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht wären. Eric hasste Situationen wie diese. Sie machten absolut keinen Sinn.  
>Die Ergebnisse erschienen endlich und wieder einmal gab es eine Überraschung. Er rief Alexx kurz an, ehe er eine Kopie der Ergebnisse in einen Umschlag packte und an sie adressierte. Valera beendete ihre Arbeit und begab sich in ihre verdiente Mittagspause.<br>„Danke. Bis später!" rief Eric ihr hinterher. Danach hatte er gerade genug Zeit seine Anmerkungen zu beenden und die Optionen am Computer zurück zu setzen, ehe Ryan den Raum betrat und ihn nach den Ergebnissen fragte. Ihm leicht zunickend überreichte Eric ihm eine weitere Kopie.  
>„Ich dachte du bist im Layout-Raum?" fragte er.<br>„Da war ich auch, aber jetzt bin ich hier und brauche eben diese Kopie um die Entwürfe noch mal zu überdenken." erklärte Ryan kurz. Er schien in Eile zu sein, aber Eric konnte nicht verstehen warum. Ryan arbeitete so hart, dass er das Gefühl hatte Ryan wollte Beweisen, dass er besser war als alle anderen Ermittler. Vielleicht besser als Speed?  
>Plötzlich gab Ryan ein nervtötendes Klingeln von sich und er nahm den Anruf schnell entgegen.<br>„Wolfe."  
>Eric schwieg und beobachtete Ryans Gesicht. Sein Kollege runzelte die Stirn und begann nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum zu beißen. Seine ehrgeizige Professionalität schien sich in Luft aufzulösen und mit etwas, dass wie eine tödliche Mischung aus Angst und Verzweiflung, ersetzt zu werden.<br>„Ja, ich verstehe. Okay, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg zu ihm machen. Danke!"  
>Ryan legte auf und bemerkte Erics recht interessierten Blick. Er räusperte sich ausgiebig und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Der ängstliche Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren Mannes war vollkommen verschwunden und für einen Augenblick dachte Eric, er hätte ihn sich vielleicht nur eingebildet.<br>„Danke für deine Hilfe. Bis später" sagte der braunhaarige CSI schnell, bevor der Kubaner ihn fragen konnte worum es in dem Telefonat gegangen war und verließ das DNA Labor so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
>Eric schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich ob er Ryan Wolfe jemals verstehen würde. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er über ihn denken sollte…<p>

Nur ein paar Minuten nach Ryans Besuch, in halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit, kam Calleigh mit ihrem Utensilienkoffer herein.  
>„Was ist los?" fragte Eric mit einem Lächeln.<br>„Horatio möchte, dass wir zurück in den Park fahren. Es gibt Grund zur Annahme, dass der Fall um Julie und Viviane McMiller zu einem Doppelmord geworden ist."  
>Eric runzelte die Stirn und sah sie interessiert an. „Wirklich?"<br>„Ja, wirklich. Ich erklär dir alles wenn wir unterwegs sind, aber jetzt sollten wir uns erstmal auf den Weg machen."  
>„In Ordnung! Aber hat Horatio irgendwas dazu gesagt, dass die Eltern informiert werden? Wir müssten sie ebenfalls befragen und so weit ich weiß wissen sie bisher nichts mal vom Tod ihrer Töchter."<br>Calleigh lächelte ihn an, als er erneut in seine Jacke schlüpfte.  
>„Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. H meinte, dass er mit den Eltern sprechen wollte."<p>

Am frühen Nachmittag hatte Alexx endlich die Autopsie der beiden Mädchen abgeschlossen und schrieb die Berichte in ihrem Büro. Mal eine Pause brauchend, erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und besorgte sich eine Tasse Kaffee, die ihr dabei helfen sollte sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Sie konnte sich aber nicht helfen. Sie bemitleidete die Mädchen und ihre Eltern und bedauerte ihren Verlust. Sie schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment und dachte an ihre eigenen Kinder. Hoffentlich würden ihre Kinder und sie von einem solch schreckliches Schicksal verschont bleiben.  
>Als sie zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurück kehrte sah sie den Bericht, den Eric ihr geschickt hatte. Auch wenn er ihr alles bereits am Telefon gesagt hatte fühlte sie trotzdem, wie ihr Herz anfing etwas schneller zu schlagen, als sie Anmerkungen immer und immer wieder las.<br>Ihre Gedanken wurden schlussendlich unterbrochen, als sie ein leises Klopfen an der Tür hörte und Horatio sah, der draußen wartete. Alexx bedeutete ihm an hinein zu kommen und er ging zu einem der Stühle hinüber.  
>„Gibt es etwas neues über die Mädchen?" fragte er und lehnte sich zurück.<br>Alexx strich sich eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Subjekt. Es gab keinen Grund über ihr Leben nun nachzudenken.  
>„In der Tat."<br>Sie setzte die Kaffeetasse ab, griff nach der Mappe mit dem Bericht und reichte ihn an Horatio weiter.  
>„Ich habe Eric bereits alle Proben geschickt, die ich bei Viviane oder Julie finden konnte. Oh und ich habe herausgefunden, was das chinesische Schriftzeichen bedeutet, dass Viviane auf ihren Nacken tätowiert hatte. Es bedeutet ‚Tod'. Ich hatte etwas erwartet, dass weniger beunruhigend ist. Aber es könnte natürlich auch einfach nur ein Symbol für die Schwestern gewesen sein. Während der Autopsy habe ich nämlich festgestellt, dass Julie eine Tätowierung auf ihrer Wirbelsäule hatte. Es war ebenfalls ein chinesisches Zeichen und steht für ‚Leben'."<br>H nahm die Mappe entgegen und öffnete sie mit seiner berühmten Mine der Neugierde.  
>„Eric hat mir gesagt, dass alle Proben – egal ob Blut oder Haar – zu unseren beiden Opfern gehören. Aber es gab trotzdem eine Überraschung: Julies Magen enthielt mehrere Pharmazeutika die Rezeptpflichtig sind. Alle von ihnen werden verwendet um die Symptome von Leukämie zu bekämpfen."<p>

Als Ryan Rick Stetlers Büro betrat stand der IAB-Agent am Fenster und starrte auf das geschäftige Treiben der Straße.  
>„Setzen Sie sich." sagte er, nachdem er gehört hatte wie die Tür geschlossen wurde.<br>Ryan ließ sich auf einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch nieder und beobachtete Stetler, wie dieser sich langsam umdrehte und ihn mit einem ersten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ansah.  
>„Ich hoffe Ihnen ist klar, dass die folgende Unterhaltung vertraulich zu behandeln ist. Alles was hier gesagt wird geht nur Sie und mich etwas an, Mr. Wolfe. Ich habe nicht vor Lietenant Caine in diese Sache eingreifen zu lassen. Und das würde er sicher tun, selbst wenn es nur wäre, weil es mir missfallen würde."<br>Ryan war sich nicht sicher, ob er wissen wollte wovon Stetler sprach, aber er wusste, dass er nicht wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Also nickte er einfach, während er sich eine mentale Notiz machte, dass er Horatio trotz allem davon erzählen würde, wenn er es für das Beste hielt.  
>„Also… wieso wollten Sie mich sprechen?"<br>Stetler setzte sich in seinen massiven, übergroßen Bürostuhl und sah ihn eine weile schweigend an, bevor er sich leicht zurücklehnte.  
>„Wie Sie wissen", begann er langsam, „haben Sie ihre Position als CSI bekommen, da Mr. Timothy Speedle in einem furchtbaren Unfall verwundet wurde. Seine Wunden hatten sich entzündet und sein Immunsystem angegriffen. Die Blutvergiftung, die er aus diesem Grund davon getragen hat, hat ihn dazu gezwungen von seiner Position bei der Spurensicherung vorerst abzutreten."<br>Stetler starrte ihn intensiv an und versuchte Ryans Reaktionen einzufangen.  
>„Das ist nun 10 Monate und 27 Tage her. Kurz danach wurden Sie von Horatio Caine eingestellt um die Lücke, die durch Mr. Speedles Abwesenheit entstanden ist, zu füllen, bis dieser wieder in der Lage sein würde selbst die Stelle einzunehmen."<p>

Ryan nickte zustimmen. Auch wenn Stetler immer noch nicht mit dem Grund herausgerückt war, wieso er ihn hatte sehen wollen, beschlich den jungen Mann doch eine Ahnung, um was es sich handeln könnte.  
>Es sah so aus, als wenn der Tag – vor dem es ihm graute seit er als CSI begonnen hatte – nun gekommen war.<br>„Ich kann an Ihren Augen sehen, dass Sie wissen, weswegen ich Sie herbestellt habe.", sagte Stetler mit einem sadistischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
>„Nun, Mister Speedle wird in der nächsten Woche wieder vollkommen Einsatzfähig sein. Ich hätte Sie schon früher informiert, doch er kam erst vor zwei Tagen nach Miami zurück."<br>Mit einem Mal fühlte Ryans Mund sich furchtbar trocken an.  
>Stetler lehnte sich vor und starrte ihn an. <em>Das ist es also, was Horatio als Stetlers Tu-was-ich-sage-Pokerface bezeichnet hat,<em> dachte Ryan.  
>„Wenn ich Ihnen einen guten Rat geben darf. Sagen Sie Lieutenant Caine nichts von dieser Unterhaltung. Das liegt in Ihrem eigenen Interesse. Er hat Sie nur eingestellt, weil niemand anderes zur Verfügung stand. Wenn er wüsste, dass Mister Speedle bald zurückkommen wird, würde er Sie aus dem Dienst als CSI schneller entlassen, als Sie „Doppelverurteilung" sagen könnten."<br>Ryan nickte erneut und seufzte leise. „Also was wird passieren, wenn Speedle wieder da ist?" fragte er Stetler. Eigentlich wollte er die Antwort gar nicht hören, aber früher oder später würde er den Tatsachen doch ins Auge blicken müssen. Da war es besser etwas Zeit zu haben um sich an den Zustand zu gewöhnen.  
>„Das hängt davon ab…", begann der IAB-Agent kryptisch. „Meine Vorgesetzten und ich werden Ihre Fortschritte beim Fall McMiller begutachten und warten, was Lietenant Caine dazu zu sagen hat, dass Sie weiter für ihn arbeiten."<br>„Ok" war alles ws Ryan sagte, ehe er sich schnell erhob. „Ich denke, dass war alles was Sie mir sagen wollten? Kann ich dann nun zurück an meine Arbeit?"  
>„Ja, natürlich. Gehen Sie ruhig." erwiderte Stetler unbekümmert und deute ihn mit einer Handbewegung an zu verschwinden.<p> 


	3. Troubleshooting Part III

3/5

„Wie standen ihre Überlebenschancen?" fragte Horatio nach einer kurzen Stille und sah Alexx erwartungsvoll an.

„Der Menge und Konzentration der Medikamente in ihrem Blut zu urteilen war sie schwer krank. Aber du wirst den Arzt fragen müssen, der ihr die Medikamente verschrieben hat um eine exakte Information dazu zu bekommen. Es ist nur seltsam, dass scheinbar niemand daran gedacht hat, ihre Schwester um eine Knochenmarkspende zu bitten um sie zu retten."

Alexx stoppte für einen Moment und betrachtete Horatio eingehend.

„Ich fragte mich, was hier wirklich vor sich geht. Der Tatort sah genauso aus wie du gesagt hast: Viviane erschoss ihre Schwester und brachte sich anschließend selbst um, aber die Teile des Puzzles wollen einfach nicht zusammen passen."

„Da, dass stimmt. Also werden wir jetzt wohl nach den fehlenden Stücken suchen müssen."

Mit diesen Worten erhob Horatio sich und lächelte Alexx leicht an.

„Ich werde mit Mr. Wolfe zu der Adresse der beiden Mädchen fahren. Ich muss die Eltern noch von ihrem Tod berichten und vielleicht werden sie ja in der Lage sein uns etwas über Julies Krankheit zu erzählen. Wir sehen uns später."

Sich durch den Mittagsverkehr in Miami zu navigieren kam ihnen wie Selbstmord vor, doch Calleigh und Eric schafften es schließlich zurück zum Park – dank eines heroischen Ausweichmanövers mit dem Eric fast dafür gesorgt hätte, dass sie einen. Briefkasten umgefahren hätten.

„Glücklicherweise wäre es dein eigener Wagen gewesen, wenn du uns gegen eine Mauer oder ähnliches gefahren hättest", zog Calleigh ihn auf, während sie den Kofferraum schloss.

Die schaulustige Menschenmenge, die ihre Ermittlungen am Morgen gespannt verfolgt hatte, war verschwunden und so konnten sie den Tatort betreten ohne gestört zu werden. Detective Monroe war jedoch immer noch vor Ort und er beobachtete Calleigh und Eric eingehend, während er seinen Donut aß und sich gegen sein Auto lehnte.

„So, was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Eric schließlich.

„Wir tun das, wofür wir hergekommen sind: Wir suchen meine fehlende Kugel. Sie muss hier in der Nähe sein. Leider haben wir keine handfesten Hinweise, wo der Täter gestanden hat, als er die Mädchen erschossen hat." Calleigh sah sich um und lächelte leicht. „Sieht so aus, als hätten wir viel Arbeit vor uns. Ich werde dort vorne anfangen." Mit diesen Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu einer Seite des Tatorts und begann mit ihrer Suche nach einer Spur der Kugel.

„Ok, ich sehe mich mal an dem Ort um, wo Vivian erschossen wurde."

Eric setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf, um seine Augen vor dem blendenden Sonnenlicht zu schützend und ging zu der besagten Stelle, die mit weißer Kreide markiert worden war. Nachdenklich sah er sich kurz um, während er versuchte die Schusslinie zu rekonstruieren.

_Wenn Viviane direkt zu Boden gegangen ist, nachdem die Kugel sie in Herz getroffen hat und wenn es ein frontaler Angriff war, dann muss der Täter etwa… dort gestanden haben._

Seine Füße begannen sich zu bewegen und plötzlich fand er sich vor einem alten Baum mit knochigen Ästen und rissiger Rinde wieder.

„Calleigh?", rief er in einem langsamen Ton. „Hast du die Bäume untersucht?"

Er lehnte sich nach vorne und folgte den dünnen Linien in der Rinde.

„Welchen genau?" erwiderte Calleigh seine Frage und sah auf.

„Diesen hier." Er zeigte auf ein kleines Loch in der Rinde, dass aussah wie ein verlassenes Vogelnest. „Wenn Viviane den Schuss in Richtung des Täters abgefeuert hat, dann könnte sie hier gelandet sein."

Er öffnete seinen Koffer und zog ein neues Paar Handschuhe heraus, ehe er den Rand des Spechtnestes untersuchte.

Calleigh packte ihren Koffer zusammen und ging zu Eric hinüber.

„Und? Irgendeine Spur von der vermissten Kugel?"

„Nein, aber vielleicht hat sie nicht die Rinde getroffen."

Er schaltete eine kleine Taschenlampe ein und ließ den Lichtstrahl in das Loch scheinen. Alles was sie sehen konnten, war eine dunkle glänzende Masse, die sich zu bewegen schien.

„Sind das Würmer?", fragte Eric.

Calleigh sah über seine Schulter bevor, sie ihm ein amüsiertes Grinsen zuwarf. „Sieht so aus, wenn du mich fragst. Dann hab viel Spaß."

Eric starte sie einen Moment an, ehe er blinzelte und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Typisch!" murmelte er vor sich hin, als er seine Jacke auszog und langsam in das Loch griff. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er etwas sehr schleimiges berühren. Eric konnte fühlen, wie die Masse aus Käfern und Würmern über seine Finger krochen, während er nach der Kugel suchte.

„Du schuldest mir was."

„Sicher", erwiderte Calleigh lachend. „Such einfach weiter."

Eric schob ein paar Würmer beiseite, als seine Suche ihn tiefer in den Baumstamm führte. Mit einem Mal gab etwas einen widerliches, knackendes Geräusch und dann berührten seine Finger etwas hartes, etwas das sich nicht bewegte.

„Ah, da ist sie ja!"

Er packte das kühle Stück Metall so fest wie er konnte und – mit einigem Aufwand – zog es aus der Rückwand des Nestes. Nachdem er seinen Arm wieder aus dem Baum befreit hatte, beeilte er sich einen Käfer von seinem Unterarm zu werfen.

Calleigh grinste ihn nur an und nahm ihm die Kugel aus der Hand.

„9mm. Sieht so aus, als hätten wir unsere fehlende Kugel gefunden. Möchtest du dich noch weiter umsehen, oder fahren wir zurück ins Labor?"

„Gib mir einen Moment", erwiderte Eric, während er einen Regenwurm von sich runter schob.

Calleigh sah geduldig zu, wie er noch eine Probe der Rinde nahm und es in eine kleine Plastiktüte packte.

„Ich habe zwar nicht viel Hoffnung, aber vielleicht finden wir ja etwas, dass nicht von Insekten kontaminiert ist.", kommentierte er trocken.

„Es wäre gut, wenn wir da etwas Glück hätten, nicht wahr? Im Moment wissen wir nicht wirklich etwas. Alles was klar ist, ist das Viviane sich nicht selbst erschossen hat und das die beiden Schwestern auf jeden Fall ermordet worden sind. Aber abgesehen davon…"

„…wissen wir gar nichts.", beendete er ihren Satz und sah Calleigh ernst an.

„Ich werde zurück zum Labor fahren und nachsehen, ob das Projektil, das du gefunden hast, mit Vivianes Waffe übereinstimmt. Vielleicht bringt uns das weiter." Calleigh lächelte Eric aufmunternd an, während sie die Kugel in einem Plastikbeutel verstaute und in ihren Koffer packte. „Mach dir keine Gedanken, wir kriegen ihn noch früh genug."

Sie erhob sich, und griff nach ihrem Koffer, um zurück zum Auto zu gehen.

„Oh, da fällt mir ein… Ich muss immer noch herausfinden, wer die Waffe gekauft hat. Wir wissen noch immer nicht, ob es Vivianes Waffe war oder ob sie sie von jemand anderem bekommen hat. Das könnte uns ebenfalls weiter helfen. Mal sehen, was ich finden kann."

"Tu das", erwiderte Eric, während er Monrose grüßte, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen und ins Auto stiegen.

„Sie… sie sind _tot_?"

Catherine McMiller fühlte wie Schmerz und Trauer sie übermannten, als Horatios Worte die schrecklichen Nachricht in ihr Bewusstsein brannte. „Das kann nicht sein!", schrie sie, nicht möglich ihre Stimme zu kontrollieren. „Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Sie hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, dass die Beiden einfach nur eine Pause brauchten und etwas Zeit für sich selbst haben wollten. Bei Viviane wäre es nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie so etwas getan hatte, aber nun musste sie sich doch fragen, ob sie etwas hätte tun können um all das zu verhindern. Wenn sie vielleicht etwas strenger gewesen wäre…

Sie war kurz davor zusammen zu brechen, als sie bittere Tränen vergoss und dem Tod ihrer geliebten Kinder betrauerte und Horatio spürte selber einen schmerzenden Stich in der Herzgegend. Der Verlust von Viviane und Julie war eine vollkommene Verschwendung gewesen. Jeffrey McMiller, der neben seiner frau auf dem altmodischen Sofa saß, legte seine Arme um seine Frau und versuchte sie vergebens zu beruhigen.

Die Familie wohnte in einer gut situierten Nachbarschaft in West Miami. Mrs. McMiller hatte das komfortabel Haus im Kolonialstil von ihrer Großmutter vor drei Jahren geerbt, direkt nachdem ihr Exmann George sie und ihre gemeinsamen Kinder mit einem großen Schuldenberg hatte sitzen lassen und nach Alaska gezogen war. Obwohl die Familie eine harte Zeit durchgemacht hatte, hatte Catherine McMiller – früher Catherine Carson – ihren Töchtern nie etwas verweigert. Sie hatte in der Nachtschicht des Miami Kinderkrankenhauses gearbeitet um ihre Familie zu ernähren.

Ihr neuer Ehemann Jeffrey war ein Geschäftsmann und arbeitete für ‚Advansa WorldWide', ein Unternehmen unten am Hafen, welches Güter in die ganze Welt lieferte. Nach ihrer Hochzeit vor zwei Jahren war er der neue Ernährer der McMiller-Patchworkfamilie geworden.

„Sie müssen denjenigen finden, der unseren Mädchen das angetan hat. Sie hatten doch niemandem etwas getan. Sie haben beide so hart dafür gekämpft, dass es Julie besser geht und jetzt…" Er strich mit einer Hand in beruhigenden Kreisen über Catherines Rücken, während er den Leutnant ansah.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, wir werden ihn finden."

Horatio sah die Beiden an und nickte leicht. Er war sich Bewusst, dass sie einfach nur wissen wollten, was genau passiert war. Sie wollten und mussten wissen, wer ihren Kindern so etwas antun würde und viel wichtiger warum. Und Horatio würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihre Fragen zu beantworten.

Ryan, der ihn bereitwillig begleitet hatte und schon seit einiger Zeit im Schlafzimmer der Zwillinge nach etwas suchte, was ihnen weiter helfen konnte, hatte sich noch nicht wieder bei ihm gemeldet. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Ihre Hoffnungen hier einen Hinweis zu finden, schienen sich nicht zu bestätigen.

„Wer auch immer das getan hat, verdient es zu sterben…" ließ Mrs. McMiller nach einiger Zeit verlauten. Ihre Stimme war klar, aber man konnte immer noch die Verzweiflung aus ihr heraus hören. Sie versuchte krampfhaft ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, aber sie wollten nicht aufhören über ihre Wangen zu gleiten, wie ein silberner Strom aus Salz und Wasser.

„Lieutenant Caine, gibt es irgendetwas, das wir tun können um zu helfen?"

„Ja, Madam. Wären Sie so freundlich mir mehr über ihre Töchter zu erzählen? Was haben sie in ihrer Freizeit gemacht? Wer waren ihre Freunde? Gab es irgendjemanden, der ihnen vielleicht etwas antun wollte?"

Mrs. McMiller dachte eine Weile nach, ehe sie langsam antwortete: „Nein. Viviane war eine starrköpfige Einzelgängerin. Sie hatte keine wirklichen Freunde. Das Einzige, was für sie wichtig war, war ihre Schwester und man konnte sehen wie sehr sie daran litt, zusehen zu müssen wie sie langsam dem Tod näher rückte. Sie hat es gehasst, dass es nichts gab was sie tun konnte um Julie zu helfen."

Sie sah zu Horatio auf, ihre Tränen waren endlich getrocknet.

„Und Julie… Sie war recht beliebt in der Schule. Obwohl sie krank war ist sie dem Cheerleaderteam der Highschool beigetreten und hat Klavierstunden genommen. Sie hat sich von ominösen Personen ferngehalten, sie hat immer ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht. Sie hat hart dafür gearbeitet ihre Träume zu erfüllen, da sie wusste das sie dazu nicht mehr viel Zeit haben würde. Aber… ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie sich in einen Jungen aus der Schule verliebt hatte… Wie war noch gleich sein Name?"

Sie blickte in Jeffreys Augen, als wenn sie die Antwort in ihren finden würde.

„Sebastian irgendwas… Arnet, glaube ich. Ja, Sebastian Arnet. Er war in derselben Klasse wie meine Tochter, aber Julie hat ihm nie gesagt, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie hat auch kaum von ihm gesprochen, da Viviane ihn nicht leiden konnte…"

Horatio nickte zustimmend.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mrs. McMiller. Wenn Sie sich noch an etwas anderes erinnern können, das wichtig sein könnte, rufen Sie mich bitte an. Ich hoffe ich habe ihre Zustimmung mich mit Julies Arzt in Verbindung zu setzen?"

„Natürlich haben Sie das!", erwiderte sie direkt und lehnte sich an die tröstende Schulter ihres Mannes. „Nicht wahr, Schatz?"

„Natürlich. Wenn es hilft herauszufinden, wer das getan hat.", er nickte ebenfalls und drückte die Hand seiner Frau. „Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass Doktor Corfield Ihnen in irgendeiner Weise helfen kann Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen."

„Überlassen Sie das uns, Mr. McMiller."

Die kurze Stille, die folgte, wurde lediglich von dem verszweifelten Schluchzen von Mrs. McMiller und dem leisen rascheln aus Vivianes Zimmer, in dem Ryan gerade den Kleiderschrank durchsuchte, unterbrochen.

„Lieutenant, kann ich Sie etwas fragen?" wollte Mrs. McMiller vorsichtig wissen.

„Natürlich, Madam.", erwiderte Horatio und sah sie fragend an.

„Haben Sie bereits einen Verdächtigen? Ich weiß, dass sie gerade erst mit ihren Ermittlungen begonnen haben, aber bitte, wenn Sie ihn oder sie schnappen, dann sagen Sie mir Bescheid. Ich möchte das Gesicht der Person sehen, die meine Töchter auf dem Gewissen hat, so dass ich es nie vergessen werde."

Horatio beobachtete, wie ihre Trauer sich in Wut verwandelte, ein Vorgang der ihm vollkommen normal vorkam und den er selbst gut genug kannte. Alte, bittersüße Erinnerungen kamen hoch, als er an die dunklen Gefühle denken musste, die sich in seinem Herzen eingenistet hatten, nachdem sein Bruder im Dienst getötet worden war. Trauer, Verwirrung und Wut hatten ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht und er wusste, dass er für die dunklen Geschäfte seines Bruders büßen musste, vermutlich für den Rest seines Lebens. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und verdrängte diese schrecklichen Gedanken, ehe er erneut nickte.

„Ich werde Sie sofort informieren, wenn wir den Täter geschnappt haben."

Mrs. McMiller erhob sich von der Couch und ging auf den CSI zu. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Oberarm und fixierte ihn mit einem intensiven Blick.

„Gott segne Sie, Lieutenant."

Er lächelte leicht.

„Danke, Madam."

Genau in diesem Moment kam Ryan aus den Schlafzimmern der Zwillinge zurück und entledigte sich seiner Handschuhe. Er schien nicht sonderlich glücklich und sprach kaum ein Wort, aber genaugenommen war es schon so gewesen, als sie das Labor verlassen hatten.

Horatio schluckte und spielte mit den Bügeln seiner Sonnenbrille.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Kooperation.", sagte er und zwang sich ein weiteres Mal leicht zu lächeln.

Mrs. McMiller führte sie zurück in die Eingangshalle, gab Horatio einen kleinen Zettel mit Doktor Corfields Adresse und Telefonnummer und öffnete die Haustür.

„Wir bleiben in Verbindung.", ließ Horatio sie wissen, dann trat er in die helle Nachmittagssonne und setzte seine Sonnenbrille wieder auf.

„Nichts ungewöhnliches. Weder in Vivianes noch Julies Zimmer.", erklärte Ryan ihm leise, als sie gingen. „Vivianes Raum war ziemlich kahl. Nur wenige persönliche Gegenstände, wie CDs, DVDs, Bücher und dergleichen, aber ich habe ein Tagebuch und ein Bild in Julies Nachttisch gefunden."

„Ein Bild von wem?", wollte Horatio wissen.

„Ein Mann. Kurze braune Haare, muskulöse Statur. Sah so aus, als würde er Football oder so etwas spielen."

Horatio runzelte die Stirn und entriegelte die Türen des Autos.

„Das könnte der junge Mann sein, von dem ihre Mutter gesprochen hat. Sein Name ist Sebastian Arnet."

Sie fuhren am nächsten Tag zur Highschool die Viviane und Julie besucht hatten und warteten vor dem Gebäude darauf, dass die Schule endete. Glücklicherweise kannte einer der Schüler, die an ihnen vorbei liefen Sebastian Arnet und konnte ihnen sagen, dass er sich noch im Sportunterricht befand. Es dauerte auch nicht lange bis Horatio und Ryan ihn entdeckten.

Sebastian trug ein dunkelblaues Muscleshirt kombiniert mit zerrissenen Jeans und trug eine Tasche mit seinen Sportsachen, als er mit seinen Teamkollegen das Gebäude verließ. Die beiden CSI warteten beim Wagen, bis er sich von seinen Freunden verabschiedet hatte, ehe sie auf ihn zugingen.

„Sebastian Arnet? Mein Name ist Horatio Caine, Miami-Dade Polizeidepartment. Ich würde mit Ihnen gerne über die McMiller Schwestern sprechen."

Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht, als Sebastian die Polizeimarke betrachtete, aber er fasste sich schnell wieder. Er schnaubte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf in sardonischem Amüsement. „M.D.P.D., hm? In was für Probleme ist Viviane denn dieses mal reingeraten?"

„Das versuchen wir herauszufinden", erwiderte Horatio trocken und zog ein Foto der Zwillinge, welches Eric am Tatort geschossen hatte, aus seiner Tasche. „Sie wurden umgebracht und Sie sind vielleicht in der Lage uns zu helfen, ihren Mörder zu fassen."

Sebastian Arnet machte keine Anstalten, als die beiden CSI ihn mit zum Labor nahmen und ihn in einen Verhörraum brachten. Stattdessen lehnte Arnet sich zurück und versuchte die Sache gelassen anzugehen. Horatio setzte sich ihm gegenüber, während Ryan an seiner Seite stehen blieb.

Nachdem sie Arnet erzählt hatten, was passiert war, begannen sie ihn zu den Zwillingen zu befragen.

„Ich habe gehört Viviane konnte Sie nicht besonders gut leiden? Hatte sie einen Grund dafür?" fragte Horatio ruhig, während er den jungen Mann durchdringend ansah.

„Verdamt richtig, sie konnte mich nicht ausstehen. Und alles nur, weil ich _einmal_ mit ihrer heißgeliebten kleinen Schwester geflirtet habe, können Sie das glauben? Dachte sie will mir die Augen auskratzen, ehrlich. Furchteinflößende Frau, das kann ich Ihnen sagen, aber wenn sie bei Julie war, war sie wie eine andere Person. Ruhig, listig und total liebevoll."

„Also konnten Sie nicht mit Julie ausgehen, weil Viviane Sie nicht lassen wollte?"

Der junge Mann nickte zustimmend. „Ja, ließ mich nicht mal in die Nähe von ihr ohne mir giftige Blicke zuzuwerfen."

„Wissen Sie ob Viviane oder Julie eine Waffe gekauft haben?"

„Sicher weiß ich das", sagte er und lehnte sich nach vorne, die Elenbogen auf der Kante des Tisches abstützend. „Viviane kam eines Tages zu mir und hat mir klipp und klar gesagt, dass sie mich nicht leiden kann und das sie mich mit Freuden umbringen würde, wenn ich je ihre Schwester anfassen sollte… und das sie meine Hilfe bräuchte. Sie müssen wissen, dass ich vor einiger Zeit eine Waffe gekauft habe. Vollkommen legal, ich schwöre es Ihnen! Aber, na ja, ich hab sie gefragt, was sie mit meiner Waffe will und alles was sie sagte war, dass sie ihre Schwester beschützen müsse, dass ihr Vater verrückt sei und das sie Angst habe, er würde ihnen etwas antun oder sowas. Nun ja… danach hab ich ihr meine Waffe gegeben."

Horatio blinzelte ungewollt bei seinen Worten und verengte die Augen.

„Sie haben ihr einfach so ihre Waffe gegeben?" fragte Ryan mit einer Stimme voller Unglaube. „Ich bin ziemlich neugierig, warum Sie so gewillt waren ihre Waffe abzugeben, obwohl Sie wussten, dass Viviane sie nicht leiden konnte und sie vielleicht die ganze Zeit angelogen hat."

Sebastian rutschte nervös in seinem Stuhl hin und her.

„Sie haben mich…" gab er zu und Schweiß begann sich auf seiner Stirn zu bilden. „Es ist nur… Vivane konnte gemein sein, ja, aber nur wenn es um ihre Schwester ging. Ich mochte ihr Temperamten irgendwie. Sie hatte Feuer in ihrer Seele und ich mochte das, aber sie hätte das nicht hören wollen, wissen Sie. Außerdem… ich meine, vredammt, jeder wusste, dass der Typ gruselig war. Ich hatte keinen Grund ihr nicht zu glauben."

Horatio zog ein Bild der Waffe aus einer Mappe und zeigte es ihm. „Ist das ihre Waffe?"

„Ja, das ist sie." Sagte Arnet ohne Umschweife und gab H das Bild zurück.

„Wann hat sie Sie um Hilfe gebeten?"

„Dienstagnachmittag nach der Schule. Sie hatten danach einen Arzttermin, soweit ich weiß."

Auch wenn dem so war, Arnet hatte ein Motiv Viviane zu töten, sei es weil sie ihn nicht an Julie heranlassen würde, oder weil sie ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Horatio bezweifelte jedoch, dass er wirklich etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Wie dem auch sei, Julie war Vivanes wunder Punkt gewesen und der Angreifer wusste das. Aber so wie Arnet die Situation beschrieben hatte, wusste das vermutlich jeder der die Beiden kannte.

„Wo waren Sie gestern Abend so gegen 21 Uhr?" fragte Ryan schließlich, während er Arnet betrachtete.

„Wir hatten Sondertraining für unser nächstes Match.", erklärte der junge Mann. „Danach bin ich mit Pearce und Sykes zu mir nach Hause gefahren. Wir haben was gegessen, Videospiele gespielt und so gegen 11 hab ich die Beiden mit dem Auto meiner Mutter nach Hause gebracht."

Ryan und Horatio tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus.

„Wir bräuchten eine Probe Ihrer DNA und Ihre Fingerabdrucke, zur weiteren Untersuchung. Und es wäre gut, wenn Sie uns die Adressen ihrer Teamkollegen geben könnten."

Arnet nickte und wartete bis Ryan ihm eine Speichelprobe und die Fingerabdrücke abgenommen hatte. Als Sebastian sich sie Hände säuberte und Ryan die Unterlagen in eine Mappe packte, erhob Horatio sich aus seinem Stuhl.

„Ich danke Ihnen, Mr. Arnet!", sagte er mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sich zur Tür drehte. Es sah so aus, als hätten sie endlich etwas mit dem sie arbeiten konnten.


End file.
